The Hitman Jake O'Connell
by Nate Texans
Summary: Before the Outbreak that caused the undead to walk the Earth and the human race to become an endangered species, Jake O'Connell was a Hitman for hire. Now, like everyone else who were all once something else before this all happened he's just a post-apocalyptic survivor living one day at a time in fear. Can he help keep those he's gotten close to continue to survive hell on Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Survivors**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead only my OC.**

 **Warning: Mentions of sex, possible graphic depictions of death, and guns/knives that may have become known after the shows release.**

 **Pairings: Jake x Carol x Maggie (it's not a harem and sorry if anyone doesn't like that this isn't a Glenn x Maggie and that Jake gets two women. Sorry just love both Carol and Maggie), Glenn x Amy (which you don't see many of), Shane x Andrea, Lori x Rick, T-Dog x Jacqui, Beth x OC (17 year old cousin Adrian), Sophia x OC (12 year old Jaime) Carl x ?, Daryl x Michonne (possibly), other pairings.**

 **Chapters will vary in size.)**

Sitting on the floor of his tent at the top a Quarry located on the Outskirts of Atlanta is one Jake O'Connell who before the Outbreak which raised Hell on Earth, was a Hitman who has traveled to every continent at least a time or two during his seven year career as a gun for hire. It wasn't exactly the life he'd wanted for himself as a kid, at one point he wanted to be a doctor and help people, but his father brought him into this business hoping to continue the family business. Therefore, instead of saving lives he was taking them and for very large sums of cash if he might add and though it sometimes disgusted him the 27 year old was quite good at his job.

The positive side of the whole thing was that the money was good, the scenery changed, he had a lot of time off, and he had no complaints about his sex life. Not to mention, the male had been able to gather himself a fine collections of weapons and the need to stay physically fit was more positive than negative.

Now, after an Outbreak of some sort of virus or something killed off a major portion of the world's living population leaving humans and animals an endangered species while undead corpses known as walkers, which he calls them, roam and are now the world's leading species. They were ugly things that lived to cause fear, chaos, and eat everything with a pulse.

Currently, the former Hitman was sitting before a piece of cloth that held the parts of a disassembled black McMillan TAC-50 that had the capability of making a 1,970 yard shot depending on its user and whether or not it had attachments that lowered its accuracy and range. That meant the suppressor he was planning to attach onto the barrel was going to affect its performance whenever the male had need of using it which could be possibly sometime later seeing as he'd be going into the city a run to find supplies.

It'd be the first time he'd be going with a group instead of the usual him and Glenn and he had a bad feeling about the whole thing though others of the group still thought it a good idea. Once the 27 year old finished cleaning the rifle he put it back together before slipping it into his case/pouch and placed it on his cot before grabbing his shades and headed for the exit of his tent he'd been calling home for the last two, almost three, months and walked out into the partly cloudy day.

Blinking a few times to adjust his eyes due to the sun peeking out from behind the clouds and shining down brightly on the campsite causing Jake to put on his shades. the male was six feet tall with light brown skin, medium length natural slicked back hair, hazel colored eyes, and a short dark beard. He was currently wearing a grey muscle shirt under an open blue short-sleeved flannel shirt that hid majority of his lean torso from sight, blue cargo pants, and black combat boots. Holstered on his left thigh was a suppressed HK P30L and sheathed on his left was a MC-RB2 knife (Rambo 2 knife).

"Good morning Jake!" Two childlike voices call out happily and he barely turns in the direction they came from when a couple blurs of brown hair tackle him and wrap their lanky arms around his midsection. Had he been thinner than he was there was no doubt they would've knocked him down in their quest to hug him good morning.

"Carl, Sophia, you two feel like you've gotten stronger since yesterday" he tells them in a fake struggling tone with a smile on his face as he looks down at the two 11 year olds who were already gazing up at them as they let out small laughs.

"You say that everyday" Carl Grimes, son of Lori Grimes and his once upon a time neighbor tells him. It was the truth, the male hadn't greeted them any other way since they'd began greeting him this way in the mornings. Maybe it had something to do with how he'd once brought the kids back candy from a run and it was their subtle way of getting him to do bring them back some more sweets.

"And I mean it everytime" he replies before patting the two 12 year old's back before they were both called by their mothers to go and have breakfast. "Morning Lori, Carol" he smiles and waves at the two women, though his gaze on a specific one before looking away.

"Morning, Jake" they reply with their own smiles and waves before turning to their kids and telling them to sit down and eat before they got started on some school work, just because the world ended didn't meant so did the need to improve ones IQ. Hence, why on occasion before going to bed for the night or when it was his turn to take the night watch over camp.

"Hey, Jake, I got ya a plate" a male voice states and he turns his head to see Glenn walking over towards him with a plate of breakfast and a spork (spoon/fork for those who didn't know).

"Thanks, speedy" Jake tells the Korean male in joking manner while using the nickname he'd give him as he accepted the offered plate and began digging in. The whole reason behind the name was simply because the 23 year old was the quickest person in camp, of the adults, with himself coming in a close second and that's with boots on. "Andrea, run you off?" He asked while gesturing to said blonde and her younger sibling who Glenn had been getting close to as friends at her side while Shane, the woman's somewhat lover stood at the older womans side eating breakfast.

"I'd say it's getting old, but that's honestly the nicest nickname I've ever been called and nah, wanted Amy to spend time with her sister before we took off. Plus, I think Shane's presence is enough" Glenn shrugs before placing the spork in his mouth and chewing his food. "Am I the only one who's got a bad feeling about the run today?" He asked around a mouth full of food before swallowing and looking up at him.

"No, I've been having it to since the idea became a reality last night" the former Hitman informed him prior to stuff another serving into his mouth and chewing on it. "Other than Andrea and T-Dog, anyone else volunteer?" He questioned around a mouth full of food while glancing around the camp, looking over each and every gathered face. His eyes landed on Ed hoping he volunteered only, so the abusive prick could suffer an accident, he was a bigger threat to the camp as well as his wife and daughter than the actual undead motherfuckers roaming around.

"Morales, Jacqui, and Merle believe or not" hearing the last name caused the 27 year old to look over at his companion who noticed and nodded without to return his gaze. That fact that Merle was willing to go into the city for the group was shocking and it showed on his face for a sec before going back to normal.

It wasn't necessarily that he had a problem with the elder Dixon male it was just he wasn't exactly one to follow rules, was sexist, somewhat racist, bitched a lot, and not to mention he wasn't the sanest person around much less so when he was high on whatever drug he decided to pull outta that stash of his. Though other than that the man knew how to hunt, fix vehicles, had military training, was a good enough shot, and while he complained all the time he was loyal to his brother and in a way to Jake as well seeing as he'd been the one to keep the older man stocked up on dirty magazines.

"Think he'll be a problem?" Speedy questioned while looking over towards where the two Dixons were eating and chatting, knowing the beside him knew who was being referred to. While Merle was going with them into town, the younger one, Daryl, would be going out hunting and wouldn't be back until the next morning at the latest. If he came back at all.

"Let's hope not" Jake told him before finishing off the last of his food and walking over to put his plate down where the dishes went then headed for the Dixons to have a conversation with the two brothers. "Daryl, good luck on your hunt, hopefully you get a buck and..." reaching into his right cargo pocket and pulling out a closed pack of smoke which he tossed to the male in question "my last pack, so try not to finish them in one day" the younger Dixon gestured a thanks with the box before putting them into his pocket.

"Now, Merle, I hear you're going into the city with us today..." the older male nodded that his information was correct "and while you and I don't have any beef between us, I'm here to ask that you don't bring any drugs along with you on the run. Glenn and I already got a bad feeling about this whole thing and worry about the others, plus the lack of firearms and I'd rather not have to worry about you causing any problems out there. When we get back, you can have that bottle of Jack I got on my last run, but until then no drugs. We got a deal?"

"So, ya want me to go cold turkey till we git back, that right? All for a bottle of Jack?" Merle asked with a look on his face that was silently asking him if he was serious.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm asking. It's 10 years old, never been opened and it's all yours" the former Hitman tells him knowing that'll sweeten the deal. From what he'd gathered of the elder Dixon, other than his brother and doing drugs, he loved to get drunk.

"Well, it's a mighty fine deal. Tell ya what, throw in a couple of them Cuban cigars ya got and we got ourselves a deal" Merle told him with a small smirk which Jake replied before sticking his hand out which was shook in agreement. Once that was done the 27 year old decided to talk with the others who were going and making sure it was what they wanted to do.

 **-x-**

"You're going to do everything in your power to make sure you and everyone else makes it back, right?" Carol questioned from where she sat on his thighs while leaning back against his chest with his softening member still inside her. He and the grey haired woman were both currently naked and covered in a thin sheen of sweat as they panted in effort to catch their breaths. Both had decided to take advantage of their regularly scheduled shooting practice which after unloading a clip into a bunch of empty cans where not a one was left standing led to them celebrating and being in their current positions.

"I always do" was the former Hitman's reply as he slid his arms around the woman's waist and held her firmly to him. "I'd tell you not to worry, but I know you won't listen and will do so anyway" the male adds before resting his forehead against the back of the Peletier matriarchs neck.

Jake and Carol had started this little thing between them a few weeks back after the male stood up to deadbeat Ed Peletier who abused his wife and gave too many longing looks in his daughter's direction. The only reason the man was still breathing was simply because the former Hitman hadn't caught him in the act of harming his wife which was all he'd done because if he'd done anything to Sophia, Jake wouldn't hesitate to do some things to the man that would cause him great, great pain before ending his life, but also because Carol had begged him not too because he was her husband and Sophia's father and in the end the former Hitman relented.

Their relationship started off as nothing but the 27 year old teaching the woman self-defense, how to break out of grapples, how to use a knife and where to strike a person, and lastly teaching her how to properly use a gun of any size. Everyone knew about this and nobody did anything to stop it especially because it was helping out Carol and everyone wanted what was best for her. In that time, they grew to trust each other and it resulted in Carol, without fear, showing him all of the bruises fading and newly made that marred her body along with telling him all about her life and Jake told the woman of the career that his father bred him for.

What made him care for deeply for the Peletier matriarch was that she didn't judge him and still saw him as just Jake, guy who helped provide for the group, most trusted friend, teacher, and someone she cared deeply for. That was also the day the two had their first time with one another in the woods, it was slow and meaningful and they'd been doing it since.

The only reason Ed had never noticed a thing was because Carol started slipping sleeping pills, which the 27 year old provided, into her husbands food and warm beers which always had him out for a few hours. He accused her of drugging him and almost got angry, but Jake interfered and claimed that the accusation couldn't be true because they all got from the same pot which meant they too would've all been drugged though neither had suffered any symptoms. While it didn't exactly please the man to be proven wrong he accepted the facts and let it be, least that's what everyone thought because the next day the former Hitman found a new bruise on his lover.

In a way, them screwing in the woods was kind of their way of getting back at the Peletier womans abusive husband which neither had a problem with, but both knew revenge wasn't the only reason they were doing it. It wasn't exactly love, just a deep affection for one another though with Ed still around it couldn't exactly flourish into anything else.

"Think we should head back?" Carol questioned while moving herself so that she could face him without actually moving from her position. The former Hitman knew she didn't enjoy leaving Sophia alone back at camp alone for too long and always made sure they got back to the group before too much time has passed.

"In a bit" Jake replied with a small mischievous look on his face which caused the grey haired woman to smile knowingly before getting herself ready for what was about to happen knowing every time they got together on a day he was going on a run into the city they went an extra round. It was because in case the male didn't make it back he'd leave this world knowing they had both been left satisfied.

 **-x-**

"Alright everyone going on the run, let's mount up!" Jake called out a couple hours later after exiting his tent while wearing a brown torso and camouflage sleeved army shirt instead of the muscle shirt and flannel he wore earlier, he still had on jeans and combat boots. He was carrying his usual HK416 equipped with a suppressor, foregrip, flashlight, holographic sight, dual mag, adjustable stock, and a strap in his left hand. The TAC-50 in its pouch was slung across his back with an extra magazine inside while the 27 year old carried his tactical backpack which held a another dual magazines, pair of fingerless hard knuckle gloves, as well as a couple frag, flashbang, and smoke grenades of each along with some beef jerky, crackers, and water in his right hand.

"What's with tha armory?" Merle's voice questioned while the former Hitman was walking over towards the white Mustang he 'confiscated' a couple weeks ago as he ignored the curious looks everyone else was giving him, except for Glenn and Carol who knew why he was taking the sniper rifle.

"Well, I've discussed with Glenn that since there's more of us going into the city I'll go on my own and set up on the roof of a nearby building where I'll provide cover fire while y'all gather supplies. With all the extra attention more bodies will be attracting, it's best to have someone on overwatch" Jake explained while opening the driver's side door of the Mustang and proceeded to put his things in the passenger side. This seem to get the attention of more than a few people who didn't look to agree with the plan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lori questioned in concern while holding Carl back against her, she worried for him because of how close he'd gotten with her son and Sophia.

"Yeah, what if you get trapped on your own?" Amy questioned while holding one elbow with her other hand, she too looked concern for him which he understood since they had become friends over time.

"I'm sure, Glenn and I have discussed all the pro and cons of this plan with the latter former outweighing the latter. Plus, in the case that we run into a large group of walkers, being in two different locations and making some loud noise will draw the undead away from the others and while their attention is on me everyone else will have a chance to escape as I cover them" the 27 year old answered the group and noticed how Carol looked more worried than everyone else. He knew she didn't like the idea one bit, but couldn't deny the major pro it offered.

It was better to sacrifice one person for the safety of six others, though only if the person is willing to do so and he was more willing than his lover liked. The former Hitman had wormed his way into more than her heart and several others would feel his loss though none more than herself and Glenn who'd sort of become his best friend.

"Alright people, the man has made up his mind and there's no use in trying to change it which will only end up wasting valuable time they could be using to find supplies" Shane spoke up in his 'leader' voice and while he wasn't the group's sole leader it was best to have someone be the somewhat outspoken voice of the lot. "While I don't agree with your plan one hundred percent, I can't deny its merits. Just make sure you try and make it back as well" the former Sheriff's deputy added with a nod then shook his hand and then stepped back.

The group used a couple more minutes for everyone to say their good lucks, see you soons, and giving handshakes or hugs to their family members and friends. Carl and Sophia hugged him for a few seconds longer than usual followed by hugs from Lori, Amy, and Carol who subtly kissed his neck and told him to try his best to come back to them before they broke apart and he got a few handshakes from a few other, mostly males. Once all that was done with he climbed into his Mustang while the others tagging along with him climbed into an Expedition and a couple minutes later they were all making their way down the dirt road.

 **A/N: Hey guys, just trying this fic out and seeing what you all with think of it. I know most will turn away because of OC x Carol x Maggie and all I have to say is, sorry this isn't your kind of fic. Those who do read this, hope you enjoy how it's going. I know starting from S1 isn't always a good thing since there isn't much action in it, but hopefully this is a somewhat good read.**

 **The young OC Jaime that I mentioned will possibly be appearing in the next chapter or so, but won't be related to anyone. The other OC won't appear until season 2 and also won't be a relative to anybody.**

 **Also, the next update for my By Any Means Necessary fic will be up hopefully by Friday at the latest due to some rewriting I have to do.**

 **Alright, well let me know what y'all think, hopefully I haven't done too bad of a job and get some good reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism. Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cover Fire & Escapes**

An hour after leaving camp the Expedition pulled up outside a department store where the other would wait for Glenn while the former delivery pizza boy went out in search of places that had stuff worth looting and enough to last the group a good while before having to do another run. Meanwhile, Jake drove a half block further down the street where he parked the Mustang in an alley behind a 80 meter tall apartment complex which had fencing one side that cut it off from the street on one end while providing three other escape routes. Fortunately, he had a couple bundles of heavy duty rope which could be tied together which could be anchored down then used by him for an emergency escape without having to take the stairs.

Wouldn't be his first time having to escape a situation in such a way while in a hurry and that time he had a slower vehicle with less exits routes. Plus, then he'd been chased by living people who could drive and fire guns at him which in a way was ultimately worse than somewhat slow moving/jogging walkers who fortunately, couldn't drive or shoot guns.

The former Hitman climbed out of the Mustang then slung the TAC-50 across his back then slide the tactical backpack over it with both arms through the straps then lastly, slid the HK strap over his across his shoulders, but held it with both arms. Once he'd closed and locked the car doors he turned and entered the apartment complex cautiously with his rifle raised and ready to fire, while it would only attract attention he had to turn on the flashlight in order to light more of the hall he was walking through.

Groaning, several groans came from the lobby's direction causing him to aim in that direction only to see seven walkers heading in his direction, the 27 year old scanned them over then proceeded to shoot each of them in the head then did a quick search for more before heading for the front doors and blocking them the best he could prior to heading towards the stairs.

He didn't encounter any undead obstacles on the steps, least not until he reached the second level where there were a few just standing in the hall where some door were opened letting out whatever was in them while others were closed cutting of the threats in that space.

Knowing the least amount of walkers he left standing that would cause him any trouble, the better and therefore, began clearing out whatever undead bodies of rotting flesh decided to make themselves known whether they were men, women, or even sadly children who gonna try to eat him. Before he even made it halfway through the third floor and with little to hardly any time to reload he let his weapon hand from his chest while drawing both his P30L and knife then began shooting and hacking his way through the undead.

A walker popped out from one of the rooms he was passing and fortunately, the undead woman's rotten teeth bit into his backpack giving him a chance to turn and drive his knife through her skull followed by blowing her rotten brains out. Once that was done the former Hitman went back to clearing the hall then reloaded and headed up towards the next floor.

The next two floors were more of the same and by the time Jake reached the roof he was covered in walker blood and there was no denying that it smelled worse than shit. Kicking open the roofs door giving him a chance to react in case there were walkers on it, the 27 year old walked out with his gun raised high and upon seeing it empty he let out a sigh of relief before turning and making sure nothing and nobody could sneak up on him, so he blocked the door.

Heading over towards the ledge overlooking the street which the department store where everyone was, he proceeded to get into his overwatch position. By the time he was done the TAC-50 was set up on its bipod with a suppressor on , a makeshift canopy had been made from the rifles pouch to protect him from the sun, bag being used as a pillow and eye looking down the scope and aiming for the department store where he spotted Merle on the roof.

Reaching into his bag he brought out a piece of beef jerky and began eating it slowly followed by pulling out his walkie talkie and turning it on then switched it over towards the channel everyone else would be on. After all that was taken care of the former Hitman got as comfortable as possible seeing as it could be a while before he got any word from the group or anything happened, hopefully, whatever did happen didn't go South.

 **-x-**

Seems whatever God still in existence wasn't listening to Jake's plea seeing as an hour later gunshots began ringing out from the end of the block where everyone had been holding up in. Minutes later he heard Glenn's voice over the radio and listened as the Korean male talked an unknown male through escaping the confines of a tank surrounded by walkers and making it over towards him. Loading a round into the chamber of his rifle Jake aimed for where the man would be coming from and prepared to fire.

A couple moments later a man wearing a Sheriff's deputy uniform came around the corner firing off rounds into any walker that got to close to him and seemed to be doing a good enough job. Though he wasn't doing that great seeing as the former Hitman had to fire a round that blew the head off a walker which almost took a bite of the man from behind and the deputy not turned into the alley a split second before firing then he'd be dead as well.

Pulling the bolt on his rifle back and ejecting the round then loading another one the 27 year old fired off another round this time keeping several walkers from entering the alleyway for a good minute longer since downed undead flesh eaters caused the others to slowly climbed over them.

"That's some good shooting overwatch" Glenn's winded voice came over the radio.

"It's what I'm here for. Listen, do me a favor..." Jake started while moving so that he was watching the roof where the Korean male and Sheriff deputy would be appearing once they made it up the emergency ladder on the buildings side. "Tell deputy dumbass that I better have not wasted valuable .50 cal rounds saving his ass for no reason. Should've let him get bit for shooting off unsuppressed rounds in the first place. Shit, I still might just because he was being a fucking idiot" he continued before turning back towards the street to see more walkers appearing from everywhere and crowding the area.

'Son of a bitch, the one thing I really fucking hoped to avoid' the former Hitman mentally cursed as he saw the mob down below. 'Well, it seems plan B will have to be put into effect' he sighed out before going back to roof where Glenn just barely appeared.

"Speedy, listen up, we're going to have to put plan B into effect, so once you get back to the others I suggest you take time to search for a way out while I draw these sons a bitches away from y'all" the 27 year old informed the 23 year old who stopped in his movements and looked in his direction as if he could see him clearly, which he couldn't, but with his makeshift shade one would easily be able to spot him, somewhat.

"Dude, come on, there's gotta be another way. We got to at least explore our options before even considering plan B" Glenn replied over the comms before continuing on his way with the deputy on his tail.

"There aren't really any other options. The way you guys just came from is now blocked off, the street is filled with walkers, there's a bus blocking the alleyway next to the department store which honestly is helping you guys by keeping these fucks out, and unless you guys somehow find your way into the sewers which I'm ninety-nine percent sure isn't safe and dark as fuck or magically start flying, I don't see any other way" Jake ranted off every option he could immediately think of while watching the two until he lost sight of them after they entered a different building then aimed back towards the street and took a glance at the stores glass front door which had a walker lightly hitting it with a rock. While it wasn't going a great amount of damage, but if you continue hitting the same spot on a glass window consistently no matter how low the force, it'll eventually break.

"Plus, if you don't move quick enough they'll be through those glass doors in less than an hour, hour and a half at the longest. If y'all don't move before that then you're going to be walker chow and I'm not going back to camp and telling the others that the reason you all were dead was because you didn't listen to me. Losing one person is better than losing several" the male finished and it was honestly the most he'd ever said without someone interrupting him or letting someone speak before continuing. It wasn't because he wasn't a talker, it's just when you do the same thing and see the same people everyday, you run out of things to speak about.

Hence, why Glenn was his sort of best friend since the two were able to talk about where to go on runs, what they saw while in the city, and etcetera.

"Look, give us a half hour to look for another way out and if we don't find anything then we'll go with plan B... Guys I'm in the alley, with two walkers between us and the building, open up" the Korean male responded while also contacting the rest of their group. It was then the 27 year old remembered that the others were on the same frequency and heard the whole conversation, but didn't really care. It wasn't like he said anything that they shouldn't have heard.

"Alright, you guys got half an hour before I initiate plan B and work on getting you all the fuck out of there" he responded before starting to search for ways the group can go to escape the walkers below while he drew their attention, though judging by how many there were he wouldn't be able to distract them all. It was while scanning the roofs when he caught sight of something he didn't like.

'Fucking dick, there goes our deal' Jake thought to himself upon seeing Merle climb up on the led and begin firing down at the walkers below drawing more towards them. "Listen, y'all better stop Merle before I blow his head off" he growled into the comms lightly. It was the first time the others would hear him sound angry even if just a bit though the same couldn't be said for Speedy who on occasion saw him this way on a run.

He watched as the others appeared on the roof a few moments later only for T-Dog to get assaulted, the deputy to get knocked down, and the others to have the Dixon male point his rifle at them while making a few arm gestures. Jake had aimed at the man's head and was about to pull the trigger, but the cop got up and gave him a nice hook that sent Merle to the ground. He couldn't exactly see what happened next since the ledge block it from view though Merle didn't get back up which meant he was either unconscious or they somehow subdued him.

Everything that happened after that the man vaguely understood since nobody had felt the need to inform him of the situation though it wasn't like he didn't already know. Merle was no longer currently a problem, T-Dog might be injured from the beating, and the others were possibly searching for a way out. They had contacted the camp telling them of their current predicament, but didn't get a response which the male couldn't see he hadn't seen coming. It wasn't like anyone back at camp could really do anything without putting their own lives at stake, everyone knew the risks of coming.

"Hey, overwatch, we think we've found a way out of here without putting you at little to no risk. We're going to try and get one the construction sight down the road, steal a cargo truck, and use it to get the fuck outta here all while you watch over our asses" the 23 year old told him over the radio sounding everything but sure on the plan they had cooked up to get them out.

"Ready when you are, got eight rounds in total left, so let's make sure to make them all count" was all he said before adjusting his position slightly and aiming for the street knowing that if they were making a break for the construction site three-quarters of a mile down the road from their current position then the only way to get there was by walking.

Reaching towards the front of his rifle he began unscrewing the attached suppressor knowing that he'd have to draw as much attention to himself and away from whoever was going to head for the construction site. He also, reached into his bag and pulled out two frags and a flashbang knowing they'd be fundamental in his own escape.

A few minutes while giving the street a complete glance over he noticed some unwalker-like movement catch his eye and looked to see two figures climb out from under the parked greyhound bus and get up on their two feet. Taking a closer look at the figures he noticed that it was Glenn and the deputy both wearing trench coats covered in walker's blood and guts with the 23 year old carrying a baseball bat and the other man had a fireman axe.

They'd barely made it twenty feet before he fired off a round blowing the walkers head nearly full off with the bullet hitting another two in different area making them crawlers. Seeing another getting a little too close to Speedy he quickly reloaded, aimed, and fired blowing half its face off and the leg of another. The last round had gone into the head of a walker who had been sniffing the cop a little too close for comfort which causing the former Hitman to change magazines to the remaining full one.

Over the next half hour he watched the two slowly make their way through the horde at the same pace of those undead fuckers just so they wouldn't draw too much attention to and give themselves away. Fortunately, his unsuppressed shots that literally echoed throughout the empty and quiet city had drawn a good portion of the walkers towards the building he was perched on as well as attract more from nearby. Though the department store still had a large crowd it was now much smaller than it was and a third of the amount gathered outside the apartment complex's front doors.

As if someone asked how a shitty situation could get any worse the partly cloudy sky darkened and like some fucked up moment from a movie or tv it began to rain, but only for a few moments which was long enough to clean off majority of the blood and guts covering the raincoats before it cleared up leaving it sunny. Though the damage had been done and whatever camouflage that Glenn and the other male had was gone since every walker near them began noticing their presence and started approaching.

Jake hadn't been paying attention to how many rounds he fired and when ammo became necessary to take out a walker that had almost taken a chunk out of his friend he couldn't do anything to stop it. When the 27 year old pulled back on the trigger to kill the damn thing all he got was a clicking sound which let him know he wasted all his bullets and couldn't do anything to help the two men.

Luckily, the two were close enough to the construction site which allowed them to make a run for it and less than a minute later they climbed up and over the gate which cut them off from the undead, but with how many bodies had piled up against it, it was only a matter of time before they broke through. Though it would seem he didn't have to worry about that because a couple minutes later a white cargo truck ran the small group down as it barrelled through the gate and headed for the department store.

"Guys, get ready by the cargo doors. We'll be there in less than a minute" Glenn hurriedly said over the radio as the truck came speeding down the road.

'it's show time' the former Hitman thought to himself and began packing up his things before pulling the pin from the flashbang and tossing it over the side. It hadn't reached the ground before going off, but either way it had the wanted effect and drew more walkers away from the others and towards himself. Grabbing one of the frag he pulled it pin before throwing it at the walkers and hitting one in the head a couple seconds before it blew sending blood and chunks all over the place.

"What the fuck was that?!" T-Dog shouted over the radio just as the truck was reversing into the cargo doors which seconds later opened and out of the building came the others who seemed to be waiting for something which happened to be the dark skinned man who appeared moments later and jumped in the back.

"Don't worry about it, just get out of here!" Jake replied loudly over the radio before grabbing his last frag and throwing it into the horde below which blew and sent more blood and chunks everywhere. Picking up his things and walked towards the back of the building where the alley was, fortunately still empty, he then pulled out his rope from the bag and anchored it down to a generator and lowered the rifle down first, then his bag, and lastly himself.

As the 27 year old was lowering himself down he heard a faint a terror filled cry come from somewhere down the alley and immediately stopped his descent and began looking over the area. After a moment he heard no other sound nor saw anything and began his descent once again that is until the sound of a trashcan being knocked out caused him to pause in his actions and turn only to this time actually see what looked like hooded person around Carl and Sophia's size running towards him what what looked to be seven walkers chasing after them.

Knowing he couldn't due much in his current position due to the high chance of hitting the other person, the former Hitman threw all caution aside and began repelling quickly which caused the rope to begin burning through his gloves. By the time his feet touch the ground Jake's gloves around his palm and finger were just barely covering him by a thread and his hands were slightly burnt, but the male ignored the pain.

Lifting his HK416 up and aiming above the still running person head at the walkers he made sure the firearm was still on semi-auto before beginning to fire off rounds. The fact that it took him half a clip to take out seven walkers annoyed him though not because of the ammo wasted, but because of the burns on his hands that kept him from shooting as accurately as usual.

"We have to get out of here!" The unknown person shouted and the 28 year old could hear that it was a young boy. "There are more coming!" He added as he ran for the passenger side of the Mustang and without much hesitation the former Hitman unlocked the doors, grabbed his stuff which he threw in the trunk, got in the driver side, started the engine, and tore off down the alleyway in the direction the boy had come from.

The kid wasn't wrong, more had begun to appear in the exit routes he'd seen earlier which caused him to have to make a detour, but all in all it wasn't a situation he had much trouble escaping.

"Where's your group kid?" The Hitman questioned without taking his eyes off the road as he made turns and on occasion dodged a walker or more.

"I-I don't have one" was the young boy replied while looking out the passenger side window.

"Look, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but we got a group with some kids around your age if you want to tag along with me. Or, I can find the clearest place I can and drop you off there... So what's it gonna be?"

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter for this fic. I've rewrote the last few paragraphs different ways and it always comes out sounding rushed, which I guess in a way it is. Though I do hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and the part with the whole radio transmission between Jake, Glenn, and the group is a bit confusing, but they didn't interrupt and when it comes to the camp it's on a different frequency.**

 **Also, for those who read my other Walking Dead fic, I know I haven't updated like I said I would, but I've been having a bit of trouble rewriting the first chapter only because I tried outdoing the previous one instead of taking from it. So, it should be up soon.**

 **Plus, want to say updates will be coming slower due to work and some family stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Returning Home**

 **{A/N: First off I want to say sorry for the late update.**

 **Okay, now I've researched the kind of weapons that will make up both Jake's arsenal and the weapons he's gathered from dead soldiers, cops, and other survivors every time he and Glenn went into town on a run as well as from his own stash from his work as a Hitman. All in all it's quite a big amount (I think it was near 20+ last time I took count) and while I know some are gonna say that's overdoing it, I've watched some assassin movies (+ a couple shows that have Hitmen) and they have quite the armory of guns hidden in their homes plus he's been gathering over time.**

 **Second, I know I've said some contradicting things in my author's notes and it might be confusing a few of you and for that I apologize. By this I mean saying people are going to be related then at the end of the chapter say they aren't and the continuous back and forth changes of people's ages which is honestly my bad.**

 **Thirdly, I honestly didn't think I'd get any followers or even favorites for this fic and would have to delete it because of the whole no Glenn x Maggie pairing with it being replaced by Glenn x Amy (like I said I haven't seen very many of them) and Jake x Carol x Maggie (I know some may not like it but, hey OCs need love too and not many male OC fics out there, mostly female OC pairings with canon characters).**

 **Fourth, if this fic isn't to your liking then, sorry, I guess, and hope you find a fic you like.**

 **End of A/N}**  
 **_**

In the mostly deserted, of the living, city of Atlanta one could hear that sound of two vehicles speeding through the streets and occasionally clashing with one another as the echoes bounced off the abandoned buildings allowing one to hear them for a couple miles. Located in the center of a four-way intersection is a walker that is currently using its rotten brain and ears to try and figure out where the sound was coming from so it could grab itself a meal. Coming around the corner while drifting to the left is a damaged from by both being smashed into by other vehicles and bullet holes happens to be a white Mustang which was currently the possession of one Jake O'Connell.

As the 28 year old former Hitman was concentrating on driving his young male companion, whose name is Jaime, in the passenger seat who has one hand placed on the dash while the other was pressed against the inside of his door with a scared shitless look on his face. The teen would've looked into the mirror located outside his door, but it had long been broken off by one of the vehicles that had been chasing them though no longer was.

Reason being the older male's superior driving skills which left one of the two cars pursuing them lodged in the back of a rundown delivery truck and the people inside, walker chow.

The single walker standing in the intersection turned to face the two vehicles in time to watch as the Mustangs back end collides with its body tearing it to shreds and having its rotten blood paint a portion of the car. Seconds later a red with white 1973 Chevrolet 4x4 Pickup containing three passengers with two in the cab and one holding on for dear life onto the light bar while standing in the flatbed is another. The man in the passenger seat is currently holding onto a Remington shotgun while the male in the flatbed has an M4 that is sliding around the bed forgotten due to it being out of ammunition.

As the Mustang finishes its turn its back left tire blows out causing Jake to lose control and the next thing he or his companion know the cars enters a spin and only makes it a ninety degrees before the Pickup speeds up then crashes into their side. This causes Jake and Jaime to feel their vehicle flip over not once, not twice, but thrice before skidding across the ground on its roof before coming to a stop.

Same say when your experience such an accident of this magnitude that you tend blackout until it's all over, but the 28 year old had been in more than a couple crashes with one being worse than this one and managed to stay 'awake' all the way through. The same couldn't be said for his young companion who was currently unconscious and hanging upside from his seat limply as his arms hung down.

Jake didn't need a mirror to know that that his face suffered some damage from whatever glass that hadn't been destroyed with Jaime being in the same boat though the elder of the two let out a groan due to the pain in his right shoulder from holding onto the steering wheel. He's had it popped out of the socket enough times while training with his father to know exactly what it felt like and while it still hurt like a bitch when it happened, it always hurt more when when putting it back into the socket.

The sound of tires skidding across the ground and coming to a stop a little over ten feet away from the Mustang brought the former Hitman back to the present and causing his brain to go into overdrive. Reaching the seat belt buckle he pushed down on the button which fortunately, still worked causing him to fall out of his seat and land on his upper back. To keep his attackers from hearing knowing that he was up to something he kept as quiet as he could and slowly reached down and drew his Hk P30L then hid it under him.

O'Connell then proceeded to lay on the floor and pretended to act as if he were just coming to as footsteps stopped outside of Jaime's door and it took a couple minutes and some wrenching before the door was finally opened. He acted disoriented as two men went about pulling the teen from the car and not once did the kid make a sound to show that he was aware of what was happening or that he'd be waking up anytime soon.

His thoughts were pulled away from the thirteen year old when his door with less wrenching than the passenger side door had been opened and a male in his thirties with a five o'clock shadow, light skin, brown eyes, and a slightly muscular physique kneeled down and went about tugging him out.

Once he was out and the unknown man turned away for just a second to see if there were any walkers approaching he took the opportunity to move his sidearm from under himself and placed the barrel under the man's chin and pulled back on the hammer causing him to still.

"Open your mouth" he whispered and for a couple seconds the man hesitated before finally doing what he'd been told causing Jake to move the gun into the guy's mouth. "You fucked with the wrong guy" the 28 year old lowly growled before shouting "walkers down the road" and pulling the trigger.

Jake then went about spun around on the ground while ignoring the pain in his shoulder and as quick as he could crawled back into the car until he could see the other two men from the passenger side. Conjuring up as much stillness as possible while ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder and the broken glass digging into his back he aimed at the shotgun armed of the last two pursuers and pulled the trigger. Seeing his companions brain matter being blown out left the last male shocked and before he could do anything a bullet ended his own life.

Crawling out from the Mustang the former Hitman got to his feet then faced the car prior to using all the strength he could muster to shove his shoulder into the car's body in order to pop the bone back into its socket which caused him to let out a loud pain filled cry. He fell to his knees followed by dropping the pistol then moving to rub his shoulder a few times before finally attempting to move it which had been successful though a sting could still be felt.

After a few minutes O'Connell grabbed the gun and got back to his feet before moving over towards the trunk while slightly limping and began trying to pry it open with his knife which after ten minutes he managed to do then went about gathering up his pack and the Tac-50, he'd lost the HK416 about fifteen minutes back, before carrying it over towards the truck where Jaime lay in the flatbed. Knowing the kid couldn't be left there he began to gather up the teens light body as best he could and carried him towards the passenger seat where the young male was placed and buckled up.

Once that was done he looted the dead corpses of their pursuers which didn't have much, but a few shotgun shells, some jerky, and wallets with the only useful things being money that nowadays could only be used as toilet paper, napkins, or used to start fires. After that Jake made his way towards the driver's seat and climbed in before starting the engine which he threw in drive then gave the Mustang one last glance prior to driving off and heading for home, he just hoped his body had enough strength to make it back to camp before collapsing.

Two hours, it had been two slow agonizing hours since Glenn, Morales, T-Dog, Jacqui, Andrea, and the newest member of their group had made it to camp, but there still hadn't been any sign of or from Jake which had the camp feeling a bit antsy. While Merle had been left behind, by accident, those of the group hadn't exactly been big fans of his and while he did pitch in every now and then, nobody was going to shed a tear for him, well except maybe his brother Daryl though they'd worry about that tomorrow. The 28 year old though had been a friend to a portion of them and risked his life on a weekly, sometimes sooner than that, basis along with Glenn to go out into the city and bring back whatever supplies they could for the camp.

Though the ones most affected by his absence were Carol for secret reasons, Glenn because they were basically best friends, as well as Carl and Sophia who both looked up to the former Hitman though nobody other than the Peletier matriarch knew about his occupation before the Outbreak. Even though they weren't as worried, the others were also still on edge and only continued to feel more so the longer it go with no sight of O'Connell.

The grey short haired woman looked over towards her daughter who continued to look towards the dirt road every five minutes in hopes of seeing Jake, but only got more sad the longer he didn't appear. Just as she was about to call out to Sophia, Carol and the everyone else's attention was caught by Dale Horvath who quickly went about raising his rifle and looking down its scope.

"What is it, Dale?" Shane, their resident former deputy questioned the eldest member of their group as he walked over towards the R.V. with Rick by his side. "Dale?" The shaggy haired male called out to the older man a bit louder this time after not getting an answer and hoping to get a reply this time around.

"Well, my scope only lets me see so far, but it looks to me like a red with white truck is heading in our direction" Dale replied loud enough for the two men and anyone who was close enough, which Carol was one of, causing those people to get up and make their way over towards the dirt road. They'd be able to catch somewhat of a glance from there of the approaching vehicle though just barely.

"Momma, is it Jake?" Sophia asked her mother with a hopeful tone and sporting a look to match as she gazed up at her mom.

"I don't know sweetie, but I'm sure everyone hopes it is" the Peletier matriarch replies as she looks down at her daughter briefly before lifting her gaze back up towards the barely visible approaching truck.

The group waited in anticipation to see who it was and a few even held their breaths when the described vehicle began making its way up the final stretch and that when they could see it sported a few bullet holes with a good amount of damage done to the body as well as if it were involved in a fight. This caused Shane to raise his shotgun up in case the person was someone who came only to start trouble and cocked his weapon to load a shell into the chamber.

Ultimately, his and their fear had been for not when the truck came to a stop about fifteen feet away before being shifted into park and the engine was cut. One could vaguely see into the cab from the cracked windshield, but it appeared they didn't have to because the door was thrown open and a person stepped out though held onto to the door to keep them on their feet and upright.

"Jake!" Carol shouted and without a care to who was watching, including Ed, she made her way through the crowd and rushed over to help the obviously injured 28 year old male with Glenn right on her tail. "Baby, what happened?" She asked softly while using a nickname she'd never used before and moving to wrap one of his arms over her shoulders and fortunately for her only the Korean male had heard her and while he wanted to be shocked, his friend needed help and therefore, pushed what he heard aside.

"Long story" was all the former Hitman told in her a rather exhausted voice and expression.

"Come on buddy, let's get you to your tent" Speedy told his friend who looked towards him and only gave him what looked to be a tired and slightly blood filled smile before allowing himself to be carried/dragged off.

"Wait..." he groaned out loud enough causing the two carrying him to stop after only a couple steps and look towards him to see what he was going to say. "The kid" were the male's last words before his head fell limp signalling he was unconscious though he left his two helpers confused as to what he meant.

"The fuck?" A surprised Shane said loud enough to catch everyone's attention and the two turned around only to have their eyes open wide in shock to see a young male possibly around Carl and Sophia's age, maybe a year or two older seated in the passenger seat completely unconscious and looking only a little bit better than Jake did.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't what some of you hoped it would be when I finally updated the fix, but this is what I got. The story leading up to the events of this chapter will be in the next chapter. Also, I apologize if it's confusing or anything of the sort.**

 **One last thing, regarding what I said about rewriting this fic, I've decided not to as you can see, but also decided that whenever I finish this fic or my other one I'll start on the one I propositioned to turn this one into.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Until next time**.

 **Oh, and DJDragon21 thanks for the support on keeping it this way. (Sorry for adding this last, came to me at the last moment and I'm not use to replying to comments. Hope you liked the chap).**


End file.
